Choices
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Chandler needs to make some choices, some end in happiness, others, not so much... Who are his true friends? And who will be there to stop him make the worst choice he could ever make? Will they get there on time?
1. Chapter 1

Chandler stared down at his hand. He was going to do it. No-one was here to stop him. No-one cared. He had been missing for hours, at least.

Chandler stared down again at the pills in his hand and then felt his strength leave him as he sat on his bed, still clutching the pills as his bed creaked, old and nearly broken. This choice, if he chose to make it, would change everything. Not just his life, but everyone in his life too.

Screw it, right? No-one was really in his life anymore. No one cared. If they cared, they would be there, wouldn't they?

They would stop him. Why weren't they there? They would actually be in his life. He would not even have a life for them to be in, if he did this. Where had it really gone wrong? His childhood?

That was pretty awful, so he was sure that was at least part of it.

And then there was Kathy. Kathy, his friend's girlfriend who had walked straight into his life and swept him off his feet, almost ruining his friendship with Joey. Joey had been… mad.

Mad an understatement.

But then he had said fine, he was cool with it, and then he was dating her. Chandler was dating Kathy. Chandler and Kathy. That sounded right to him, meant to be. But then along came Nick.

Kathy slept with Nick.

His heart was broken. He had never been in love, but he was pretty sure he had loved her. But like every person he had, she had left him… Apart from Monica. Monica was his best friend, no question, although he would never tell Joey that.

She was always there when he needed her.

Except for now.

Which, among other reasons, was why he was standing in his bedroom, almost in tears. With a hand full of pills. Pills that could kill. Pills that _would_ kill. He stood up again, staring at the tiny letters on the pills. They were more powerful than they looked. The tiny things he held in his shaking hands decided his fate.

Life or death.

This thought was strange, the idea of one choice changing everything. Chandler stared at the pills one last time.

Is this what he wanted?

Monica would be devastated. Or would she? She had been avoiding him. Everyone had. They sensed he was different, not himself. And they didn't like that. Monica's living room would always be filled with his jokes.

The room is silent now.

He sighed and considered once again, weighing up the pros and cons of each decision. He could flush the pills down the toilet. Or… he made his last choice and then brought his hand up to his mouth.

* * *

**Well? You guys make the choice. Is someone gonna stop him? If you guys say no, This won't be a Mondler fic because we will be missing x1 of Chandler. So hurry up and decide, let me know in a review :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chandler made his last decision and raised his hand up to his mouth...

Do you know in movies when people do this, someone always bursts in and stops them? Chandler wished that would happen. His door stayed closed. He sighed one last time and tipped the pills into his mouth. He was about to swallow them when his door opened. Monica walked in. He froze. Should he swallow them? She walked over, and grabbed the container out if his hands. She grabbed a cup off the night stand and put it in front of his face.

"Spit them out." She ordered. He did and then she went to the bathroom and flushed them. When she came back she grabbed his face. "How many others did you swallow?" She asked.

"None." He said truthfully.

"Why, Chandler?" She asked. He sad nothing and she dragged him across the hall to hers, where the rest o the gang sat. She pulled him into the living room and stood in front of the group.

"We need to start paying attention to Chandler," she announced.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because he was going to- he was taking drugs." Monica almost whispered. Everyone stared at Chandler. Monica told everyone to leave it and made dinner. Everyone ate in the dining room, while Chandler sat and thought. What would have happened if Monica hadn't walked in?


	3. Chapter 3

It was after dinner and everyone had left apart from Monica, who was cleaning dishes and Chandler, who was staring into space. Monica saw him sitting there and pulled of her dish washing gloves, and then walked over, perching next to him.

"When I was little, about 11 years old I think, there was this girl who lived across the street from me. She was 14 and I talked to her once, even brought her home for dinner." Monica said. Chandler just looked at her.

"Her name was Abbie McFall, and she seemed a nice girl. Do you know what happened to her Chandler?" Monica asked.

"What happened to Abbie?" He asked. Monica simply looked at him. "I don't want to know what happened to Abbie..." He said. Monica sighed and continued.

"I brought her home for dinner, and she met my mom. My mom didn't like her..." Monica said.

"Why?" Chandler asked.

"Because Abbie was helping set the table and she moved her arm, and my mom saw lots of cuts on her arm. This apparently made Abbie a bad influence, so my mom told me- rather loudly- that I couldn't play with her anymore incase I started self harming." Monica explained.

"Is that it?" Chandler asked.

"No. I came home from school one day and there were police cars outside of her house. Abbie had hung herself with her school tie." Monica said. Chandler blinked, in shock.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," she told him. "So promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything," he said, taking her hands in his.

"Abbie gave up. Tell me if you ever feel like giving up again." Monica said.

"I'll tell you. I promise." He told her. Monica kissed his head and then went off to bed, leaving Chandler to wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

***It's gonna get kind of dark, so I'd suggest stop reading if you are easily depressed...***

* * *

Chandler woke up the next morning, and for some reason he felt like smiling. She gave him hope. Monica gave him hope. Feeling better, he went in the shower and got dressed for work, and left feeling pretty happy. He smiled all day, making jokes like the old Chandler. He walked into the apartment and saw everyone sitting around Monica's. He walked in and smiled at everyone, and noticed straight away something was up. No one was looking at him. Monica was, but she looked terrified.  
"What?" He asked, and everyone looked at Joey. He looked un-easy. "Joey?" He asked. Joey sighed.

"Look man. Your mom." He said, looked really scared.

"What about her?" Chandler asked.

"...She's been sick for a while..." Joey said, and everyone watched Chandler's face. He took a deep breath.

"And?" Chandler asked.

"She passed away an hour ago. I'm so sorry," Joey said, and everyone watched in silence as Chandler took it in. He didn't cry, he had a blank expression. He turned and walked out of the room slowly.

* * *

Everyone noticed Chandler slipping back to like he was before, but worse. He didn't talk, or respond to anything anyone said. They tried everything, and nothing worked. They booked him in witha terapist, but it didn't change anything. Monica was the only one who could get him to snap back to reality, and that was only sometimes. Right now they were all in the livingroom, apart from Chandler, who was in his apartment. This suddenly occured to Monica, and she said she was going to check on him, and walked to his apartment, opening the door. She checked the bathroom, he wasn't there. She walked over to his room and pushed the door open slowly. He was sitting on his bed, but he was holding a piece of glass to his wrist. Monica ran over and knocked the glass out of his hand. She grabbed him and pulled his towards her so he was facing her.

"Chandler!" She said, and he snapped back, looking at his wrist which was bleeding a little. He looked terrified, and Monica wrapped her arms around him. He was shaking.

"What was I doing?" He asked, and Monica held him tighter. "I'm scared Monica," Chandler said.

"I know Chandler. I am too." Monica said, holding him tight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Was I going to..." Chandler said, not being able to finish his sentence.

"I think you were..." Monica started crying as he looked at his wrist.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Chandler said, and he bolted from the room. Monica curled up in a ball and held one of his t-shirts close to her. She could have lost him. He came back looking pale and she cleaned him up and sat on the bed with him, laying her head on his chest. She felt relieved every time he took a breath.

"Why would you ever do that to me..." Monica asked him, and he sighed.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remeber is Joey telling me... and then next thing I know, you're knocking glass out of my hands and yelling my name. I..." Chandler stopped and suddenly looked like a lost puppy. Monica hated seeing him so vunerable. She kissed him quickly on the lips, something they had done before as friends. He looked into her eyes, and then down at her lips, and then he was leaning in, and then he was kissing her. She was too shocked to kiss him back, but when he tangled his hands in her hair, it felt natural. She kissed him back, and for a few minuets more, that's all they did. They pulled apart and Monica lay her forehead against his.

"Stay with me tonight," She said, and he nodded.

"I'm tired." He said, and Monica lay him down and tucked him in. He was asleep within seconds. She turned the light out and crept back to her apartment, shut the door and leant against it, smiling. Rachel came out of her room and saw her grinning.

* * *

"Who've you been making out with?" She asked straight away.


End file.
